The Truth
by The.Invincible.Lion
Summary: Coulson finally gets The full report of his death. Is it more than he bargained for? (oneshot)


So, this is my second time posting this story. I'm absolutely terribly sorry to anyone who had to read it the first time as here were problems and the computer wrote the commands with the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

Phil stared at the paper in his hands, particularly the two names in bold: **Melinda May** \- **Jacob Coulson**  
"You all right?" Melinda asked. He looked up, startled, he hadn't heard her enter. "Yes, no, I don't know" he tells her. "You finally got the full report" May stated, "yeah" he replied sadly. "Why would SHIELD do that? Why would SHIELD change my memories?" he asked her, she knew what memories he was talking about. "They wanted you to be fully devoted to your work and not have the guilt of not being there for him" May told him. "But he's my son, I had a right to know that, it's not fair that they change my memories and make me think he's just the little brother of the unreal woman I dated" he yelled. "I'm sorry Mel, I didn't mean to yell" he apologized, "its okay" she told him.

"Mel, why did you agree to them changing my memories of you? I mean, they changed all your memories to ones of Audrey, who's no even real. We were married Mel, how were you fine with that" Phil started ranting. "I wasn't fine with that, but Fury told me it was better for you this way, that the trauma you went through had changed you and you wouldn't be able to be a father to him" she told him.  
"I never wanted this, Mel" Phil started tearing up "I never asked to be brought back from the dead" the tears start falling "I never wanted the last twenty years to be just lies SHIELD told me" he starts sobbing. She hugs him closely as he cries. Ten minutes later, when he stops crying he asks "Mel, what happened to Jake?" "He's with the Avengers" Melinda tells him. "Does he know I'm alive?" Coulson asked. "Yes, Jake thinks you're in critical condition" she tells him. "Oh god Mel, I don't want him to think that way, to deal with the fact he that he may lose his father any second when his father is actually in full health" he tells her.

"Can you set course to New York?" Phil asked her "why?" Melinda asked, though she already knew the answer. "I want to see him" he tells her. "What? No, Phil. you don't know anything about him, he'll be devastated if he saw you and you didn't know who he is" she said. "But I do know a lot about him. I know that he loves football, that he takes lessons in martial arts, that we used to get ice-cream after I pick him up, he'd get chocolate and I'd get strawberry. That he would wake up at five to do Tai Chi with you, that he loves Captain America as much as I do, I know that he wants to be a SHIELD agent when he grows up. I know that he already knows how to use a gun, that he's great at hand to hand combat, that he has fast reflexes. I know that he's the popular boy at school, with all the girls crushing over him. I know that he skateboards. I know about the necklace he always wears, the one that has the SHIELD logo on it, that we both have ones as well. Mel, they didn't change him at all, they just made me think he was Audrey's brother instead of my son, OUR son" Phil told Melinda. "You really want to see him?" Melinda asked, "yes" he replied. "Then I'll set route to New York" she told him. "Thank you" he said.  
"She was turning to leave when he called softly "Mel" "yes?" she answered him. "I always got those visions, memories, you and I on a bed, two years old Jake between us sleeping, another one of us in his bedroom, playing, some were at soccer matches, and some were just the two of us, will you tell me the story behind each memory?" he asked. "Of coarse I will" she told him.  
"I love you, Mel" he kisses her forehead, "I love you, too" she tells him and he kisses her, she smiles into the kiss and kisses him back. She breaks the kiss and leaves to set course to New York.

* * *

"Hey Jake" someone yells, "what do you want Uncle Tony" Jake yells back. "You're Mom's coming" Tony tells Jake, "what? That's great!" he yells. "She's bringing someone with her, she told me to tell you to dress well" Tony tells him. "Okay, be right back" Jake yells as he runs down the corridor to his room, passing by Steve and Natasha. "What's up with him?" Natasha asks, "I have no idea" Steve replies.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jake's waiting by the elevator for his mother to walk through the door. "MOM!" he shouts once she arrives. "I missed you so much" he says as he hugs her. "I know, I missed you too" Melinda says as she hugs him back. "Someone wants to see you" Melinda says as she gestures for someone to come out. Jake's eyes widen as he realizes who the person is. "DAD!" "JAKE!" they hug tightly, both not wanting to let go. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever" Jake says, still hugging Coulson. "You have no idea" Phil tells him. "Please don't do that again Dad, don't leave me" Jake tells him. "Wouldn't dream of it"

* * *

So, what so you guys think? I hope you liked it. I also have another Philinda fiction if you guys are interested (hopefully). It's called (Baby Coulson)  
Please Review  
p class="MsoNormal" /p


End file.
